Find Your Center
by KnightoftheWin
Summary: A new young boy from the land of Kalos, finally sets out on his own pokemon adventure, but once he steps into Sycamores lab, his whole view on the hidden aspect of the pokemon world changes. This may contain multiple lemon scenes and was inspired and helped written by my beloved friend... and lover, aya, i don't think she has a fanfic account though
1. Chapter 1

/Find Your Center/  
~Authours note~ This story is not completely my own! I make this story because one of my friends told me the idea and didn't want anyone else to make it! My friends name is Ayamae and I will tell she's amazing, smart, beautiful in more ways than just apperance, and she's really inventive and I love her just as I do my girlfriend, they both love me and my GF knows about aya, she doesn't mind that me and aya (My nick name for her) love eachother, HECK, Aya INTRODUCED us and is her best friend. She came up with the summary for the beginning and I am very happy that she told me to make one like this, I've been wanting another idea for a good story and this is a great one. I'm once again, not the owner of pokemon or the corporation! This story takes place in the beautiful Kalos region. The start will be In lumiose city. Our hero will have my REAL name, Ayames name will be used and so will my GFs. BEGIN! (FYI I do not own the pokemon compan and all that Jazz)

-Beginng 3rd person-

Our story begins in the peaceful Kalos region, on the 15th birthday of a special boy named Colin. He was living on his own up until this point, he'd stop paying his rent and was about to set out onto his very own journey around Kalos. Our young hero has long black hair, a white t-shirt with splatter paint on it, viynl pants, and a pair of black headphones on (the big ones that go over your head and onto your ears) he has blue eyes, white skin, is about 6'02" and is REALLY into Rock, Techno, Dubstep, Nightcore, and some hip hop. He packs up his bag checking everything.

-Colins POV-

"Tent? check, healing supplies and berries? check, Map? Check, Bike that some how fits into my tiny bag? Check! Full set of TMs and Hms? Check! Full set of evolutionary stones? CHEEECK! and lastly; super duper awesome music filled IPoke!? CHECKIDY-FREAKIN-DOOOO! Let's go!" I shouted as I hopped on my roller skating Black loakers. I ran out of my empty appartment and ran down past the receptionist. "See ya Deloras! Have a good life!" I Shouted as I ran out of the hotel.

"See you! Have a good journey! I'll leave your room empty incase you ever come back! Okay!?" Deloras shouted. I waved and began to skate down to Sycamores lab. He was supposed to have the Hoenn batch today! I'd go for any but my eyes are totally set on Torchic. I began to skid to a stop when I passed his lab. My black Viynl bag nearly went flying had I not gotten a hold of its strap. I ran inside and passed the 2 masked heros and waved. I got into the elevator and hit the 3rd floor button and it began to rise. I was so excited I squealed and jumped around a bit. I was finally gonna get to go out into the world and PROVE that I could do something! I was gonna prove all those nay-sayers wrooong! WROOONG! The elevator Dinged and it opened up. I ran into Sycamores lab and stopped when I saw him at his desk directly infront of the elevator. I walked up and saw him holding a long case when he turned around. The case was open with only one pokeball in it.

"Ah, Colin! I'm very happy you're here! I made sure to save Torchic just for you!" Sycamore said, Sycamore knew all about them haters telling me I couldn't make an easy living in this world, it's all hard work. He knew I could make it, He trusted me to do it, He BELIEVED I could! I grabbed the pokeball happily.

"Sycamore, really dude, you didn't have to!" I said happily. I hugged him and he laughed. "Thank you anyways. I guess I'll be on m-" I began. I heard something roll and turned to my side and saw something roll to my feet. It was a small pokepellet, I was raised up by Sycamore to recognize what the food was for, so I squatted down and picked it up. "This is special food specifically for young zorua with..." I sniffed it, It smelled of Oran berry extract. "Oran berry coating on it to heal wounds." I said.

"Well done!" Sycamore said and then a young Zorua Zorua climbed out from behind the standing wall a few feet away and blindly ran over and picked up the food and began to eat it. I stood up and suddenly a Lopunny ran out then squealed in fear when she saw me. I looked at her confused and she hid behind the wall, I looked and saw the Zorua running to the Lopunny and hiding with her. I ran over behind the standing wall into Sycamores study. I saw the 2 cowering behind Sycamores desk. I was shocked to see his trash can full of bloody papertowels and red and black Zorua hair. I also saw there was a patch on the small tail, that was sticking out while she was hiding, that was bald with a large red mark on it. I recognized the mark as a whip-lashing mark. I walked over and they began to cry in terror. I backed up and suddenly I found myself clenching my fist in anger. I walked to Sycamore. "Whoa, Colin!? Mon ami? What is wrong? Your face." He held up a reflective plastic surface and I could see that,in my eyes, there was a look of seething rage.

"WHAT... Happened to that Zorua and Lopunny? WHY is there a trash can full of Zorua blood and hair? And WHERE CAN I FIND THE SHITS THAT DID IT!?" I found myself spouting in anger that I'd never experienced before. Sycamore smacked me and I turned to him in surprise.

"CALM DOWN!" He shouted at me. "It was rage like this that did that to that poor Zorua." He said Calmly. "AND anger that abandonded that Lopunny." he said as he adjusted his tie.

"..." I took a deep breath and sighed. "What happened to them?" I asked calmly.

"Well, From what I can tell, Ayame-" he began.

"Ayame?" I asked, I was surprised pieces of dirt gave such beautiful creatures such nice names and then treated it like SHIT.

"The Zorua," He said. I nodded and let him continue, he walked into the room and Ayame and Lopunny curled up to him as he sat down. "Was whipped and beaten up, I was given her pokeball by some man in a hood gave, I didn't see his face but when I opened her pokeball... the poor thing... and the Lopunny, Jenna, was abandoned right infront of my doorstep, apperentally the girl who left her didn't want her to evolve, when she did...-" He began.

"Wait wait wait! Buneary only evolve with a HIGH FRIENDSHIP LEVEL! So that means that..." I pieced together what it meant and I had to step outside for a minute. How!? HOW COULD PEOPLE BE THIS CRUEL!? I smashed a window when I swung my arm when I thought of that. I think I have an issue with abandonment and torture that I'd never agknowledged until now. I walked back inside, calming down.

"I see you pieced it together. The 2 no longer trust anyone but me. I can barely get them to speak." He said.

"Speak? It's that bad." I said walking over. The pokemon do didn't seem to like that and they growled and gave me death glares. I kept walking and sat on Sycamores desk. "Can they even eat much?" I asked. Ayame jumped over and bit my arm. I held back my pained swipe at her and sat still. I even took an ear slam in the gut from Jenna and Sycamore was about to order them to stop but I held out my hand and stopped him. I coughed up air and gasped, Zorua seemed to notice I wasn't going to do anything and slowly let go of my arm. Ayame climbed up and licked where she bit me, which was now bleeding. I smiled and reached out to rub her and she growled until I gently placed my hand on the small tuft of hair that remained spiked up. I rubbed her head and she slowly leaned up into it whimpering.

I stopped and she looked at me, I could tell it was down to this next move to decide if she could trust me or not. I smiled at her and held her up to my cheek and I gently placed a small kiss on her cheek. I could see the small Zorua blush very lightly and then she licked my nose as I put my hands around her waist. I'd earned her trust and was not gonna throw it aside like some old newspaper. I smiled and Ayame began to curl up in my lap to go to sleep as I petted her head. I saw Jenna looking surprised as she began to inch closer. I slowly lifted up my hand and she flinched. I waited until she got close enough and then held out my hand for her to sniff it. Instead of doing so she poked it and then got closer to inspect me. She then looked me in the eyes and I smiled at her.

I failed to notice the bright smile on Sycamores face until Jenna moved aside and grabbed my hand and alligned her fingers with mine, she seemed interested to know everything about me which made me giggle. She smiled and hugged me. I was surprised to see Sycamore with a surprised look on is face. "I've never gotten a HUG from Jenna, she must REALLY trust you, I'm surprised a bond can be formed that fast with the conditons those 2 face." He told me, reffering to the hurt Ayame and Jenna faced. I smiled and was pretty surprised myself. "Hehehe I guess even scarred pokemon can form unbreakble bonds given the right circumstances." He smiled and walked over and rubbed my head. "I think it'd be a good idea for you to take THEM on your journey." He said with the brightest smile I'd seen yet.

"Oh? Really?" I asked, In truth, I REALLY wanted to take them. I could feel Jenna tighten up her grip as she looked at me in a bit of fear. I looked back and smiled at her. "I think that is a wonderful idea, I'd be glad to take these 2 on my journey, but I'll not be using them both until they can totally trust me." I said. Jenna seemed to like that because she wrapped her arms around my arm, I felt my arm go between her boobs, I didn't care much and smiled as I hugged her with my one free arm. Ayame woke up and looked at me and I turned to her when I felt her rub her head on my abs. I smiled and held her up gently. "You hear that Ayame? You're coming with me on a journey across Kalos!" I said with a bright smile. Ayames face lit up as she barked happily. I giggled and held her close and she kissed my cheek. I was surprised to find that she ACTUALLY KISSED instead of licking. I blushed slightly as Jenna kissed my other cheek. I blushed an even brighter red as they both kissed my cheeks. I smiled a bit and the 2 giggled a bit.

"I can't believe there's such a thing as a good human!" Ayame said in HUMAN LANGUAGE. I fell back in my chair from shock and Sycamore leaned forward in his desk in shock.

"Ayame?! You NEVER talk infront of other people!" Sycamore said in surprise.

"This guy isn't LIKE other people!" I could hear another voice say. I turned to see that it was JENNA speaking in HUMAN laguage, they both spoke in beautiful melodius tones. I was sitting up in surprise. "He's really nice and... and he got mad at our abusers even though he never once met us. T-that means something... right?" Jenna asked as her and Ayame turned to me. I blushed and nodded, It meant that I cared about them even though I've never met, seen, or even heard of the 2. "Yay!" She said as she hugged me. Ayame walked over and kissed my arm. I was blushing a deep red, I could tell this as I looked at the pokeball case on Sycamores desk that reflected back at me.

"Hehehehe, well then, I think it's settled, I'll be seeing you then Colin!" Sycamore said with a smile. I got out of Jennas arms and walked over and held out Torchics pokeball. He looked confused. "What's this for?" He asked with a smile. "You can keep that one, you've proved you're capable of handling them all with care, you deserve them all." He said as he pushed my hand back. I looked at the pokeball and smiled as I set it in the pokeball holster I had on around my belt. I saw him take out 2 badly damaged pokeballs and hand them to me. I looked at them and looked at the girls. "What is it?" Sycamore asked.

I turned to the girls and smashed the pokeballs and held out 2 Ultra Balls. "You 2 deserve a new start." I said with a small smile. Jenna quickly hit the button on the right Ultra ball and was sucked in fast. The ball shook 3 times and them it clicked. "Heheheh, alright." I said with a smile. I looked down when I felt 2 little paws trying to climb up my leg. I smiled and giggled at the little Ayame.

"Come oooon, let me get into miiiine!" She whined slightly. I squatted down and let her it the button happily. The proccess repeated itself and I smiled when the Ultra Ball clicked. I stood up and let the 2 out and Ayame materialized on my shoulder. I smiled more when she nuzzled my cheek. I walked out of the lab and waved at Sycamore. "Byyye Sycamoooore!" Ayame shouted happily. I giggled as I stepped into the elevator and headed to the first floor. Jenna seemed to wrap her arms around me as we walked through town. It'd actually been an entire day that I spent in there. I was thouroughly surprised that time passed that fast. I smiled as I Walked into the route leading to camphrier town. I walked and stopped near a large tree by the entrance of the route. I began to set up and noticed Ayame and Jenna standing by. "D-do you wish us to help?" Ayame asked.

"No no, I've got it." I said with a smile. I finished setting up with a smile and got a fire going with everything I had, and by that I mean I gathered twigs and used torchic to get the fire going. I smiled and sat beside the fire cooking a nice and warm stew and as soon as it was done it was a nicely cooked white with carrots, celery, spices, chunks of miltank meat and hunks of potatoes in it. I tasted it and smiled when it tasted like my moms cooking, the delicious food I'd gotten before I'd moved out 5 years ago. I gave Jenna and Ayame 2 heaping bowls of it and let torchic and me eat the rest in our bowls. Ayame and Jenna moaned in happiness as they ate happily. "Is it good?" I asked them. They both nodded and ate their steaming bowls full of the food happily. I smiled and giggled as I finished my bowl and so did torchic. We all sighed in relief as we were all stuffed. I laid back and reached into my black Viynl Sachel and smiled as I pulled out a sleeping bag and a big blanket. "So which do you girls want?" I asked kindly. The girls pointed to the large blanket and they crawled next to the tree and both began to roll up in the blanket. "Uhmmm what're you doing?" I asked.

"What do you mean? Aren't you sleeping in the tent?" Jenna asked me confused.

"Uhmmmm nooooo you are, I could never tell my pokemon to sleep out in the soon to be rain. I'll sleep out here." I told them with a smile. They both looked surprised as they slowly dragged in the blanket and looked out at me when they got inside.

"A-are you sure? It's seriously gonna rain and you're gonna sleep out there?" Ayame asked a bit nervous.

"Well, I'd not order my pokemon to ever stay out in the rain and catch cold, I'd rather catch a cold myself than treat you awfully." I smiled as I got next to the tree. I could see them blush very lightly and then smile a small bit. "Heheheh you go to sleep okay?" I told torchic and he nodded and rand under the blanket along side me, within seconds she was asleep. I smiled and watched as Ayame and Jenna got out and nervously got over beside me. Jenna was strong enough to pick me up and Ayame carried torchic. "Wh-what are you doing?!" I said in surprise as I sat up in Jennas arms, still under the blanket. She got onto her knees and carried me inside and laid me down. I looked at her and blushed as she cuddled up to me. Ayame laid torchic down under the blanket and then ran over to me and cuddled up to me. I blushed when I felt Aya cuddling up to my chest and Jenna cuddling up on my side. I sighed and felt that this was the right thing to do. I felt happy an laid there peacefully. I woke up early and smiled when the sun shone through the wet roof of the tent. I crawled out and saw that there was a lot of puddles in the skating rink that was 3 or 4 feet from the tent. I smiled and stood up, using the wet rails to help me up.

After a while torchic came out and helped me get a fire going. I made tasty pokepuffs for the girls and some eggsecute eggs and grumpig bacon. (Yes, humans are evil carnivores.) I heard the girls shuffling around in the tent and I began to eat. I then smiled when I saw the 2 girls grab their bowls and begin to eat. I happily finished my food and pulled out some water bottles, and handed one to Jenna and she opened it happily and drank up. I waited until Ayame finished eating to pour her water in the bowl. She smiled and slurped up the water happily. "Ahhhhh~" she sighed happily. "That was SOOOO gooood! Thank you thank you thank yoooou!" She said as she pounced on my licking my face. I couldn't help but laugh and squirm.

"Ahahahahah! Ayam-ehehehehe! Quihihihihihit it! Ahahahah!" I said squirming.

She giggled and curled up on my chest happily. I smiled and Jenna hugged me. "Th-thank you so much..."

"Huh?" For what?" I asked her.

"For taking us with you, you dummy!" she said blushed as she hit my head.

"OW! Okay okay, it was really not that big-a deal. I just... couldn't bare to see you 2 alone and in pain. It goes against my morals." I told them.

"M-morals?" Ayame said. "What're those?"

"It's uuhmmmm... Oh! It's something a person uses to tell what's right and wrong. Every persons morals are different." I told them.

"S-so the people who had us before-" Jenna began.

"HAD NO MORALS!" I growled. "Don't even think for a second that they had morals, they were sick bastards, if I ever find them I promise that only a fucking eye doctor will be able to identify what remains." I said as I packed up my tent. The girls had a terrified look on their faces. "Oh geez, I went overboard." I said as I walked over and hugged them both. I felt them shivering in fear and I held them closer. "I'm so sorry I scared you girls." I told them as they hugged me.

"I-it's okay... you just feel v-very strongly about it... right?" Ayame asked.

"Y-yeah, I do." I assured.

"I-it's okay then." Ayame told me.

"No it's not, it's not okay to scare such sweet girls." I told them as I rubbed their heads. They purred gently and leaned into it.

"Mmmm-mmmmhhh~" Ayame purred as she started to kneed on me like a purloin. I giggled and finished packing things up and smiled.

"Ready to go girls?" I asked kindly. They nodded and walked over to me. I walked on the trail and was stopped by a Skiddo. "Oh boy a skiddo."

"Skiiid!" It cried out in excitement.

"Alright, do you girls know how to battle?" I asked.

"I-i do!" Jenna said as she hopped forward. "L-let me battle." She said as she smiled at me.

"Alright, Jenna, you're up!" I said. Skiddo knew it was time to get started and charged forward with Wild charge, it was enveloped in bright yellow sparks and was getting faster.

"Jenna! Jump to dodge!" I said and Jenna jumped right over skiddo but them Skiddo was now charging at ME. "Oh boy." I braced for impact but then I heard a loud whack and saw that Ayame had used ZEN HEADBUTT to stop the charging skiddo. Skiddo stopped but ayame went flying back from the impact. "A-ayame!" I said as I caught her. "Ayame that was amazing!" I said in surprise.

"T-thank yoou it huurt though." She admitted. I got out a small potion spritz bottle and spritzed her. "Ahhh that's better. Thank you."

"No problem. Now," I began as I turned and saw Jenna standing ready as Skiddo charged again. "JENNA! used your ears to slam him as you spin!" I shouted to her. She nodded and began to spin fast, her ears became enveloped in a white aura and as soon as Skiddo got close, one of her ears was like a hammer and smacked him and he went flying. (Jenna used Slam, it was super effective. XD) I smiled. "Nice work Jenna." I said as I walked over to skiddo. I leaned down to it. "You did a good job to big guy." I said as I rubbed skiddos head. It leaned into it with a bright smile.

"Skiiiid~ Skiiidooo~" It said, enjoying the rubs.

"So, skiddo, you wanna come with us? We could really use someone like you on the team." I told him.

"Skiiiidooo! Skiiido!" It said as it nuzzled me.

"I'll take that as a big YES." I said.

"Good, cause that's what he said." Ayame said as I grabbed a pokeball and smiled. I opened it and skiddo hopped right in. 3 clicks and a DING later I had a skiddo on my team. I smiled and placed it in it's correct place. "hehehe, I hope he likes it."

"Hehehehe, me too" I said. Jenna walked up and hugged me.

"That was so smart! I can't belive I didn't think of that before." Jenna said with a bright smile.

"Hehehe, well you kinda gotta think of these things on the fly, especially since you don't want your pokemon getting hurt." I told her happily.

"Hehehe you're amazing!" Ayame complimented. "C-can I try that next time?" She asked kindly.

"Hehehe sure, next battle it's all yours." I told her.

"Yaaay!" She squealed happily as she ran in circles adorably. I giggled and rubbed her head.

"hehehehe, you're so cute." I said happily. Suddenly a scrafty ran out and cried out for a battle. "Alright! Now's your time! Let's go, Ayame!"

"Yes!" Ayame jumped happily as she got into position. "What should I do master?"

"M-master? O-oh right! Zen headbutt!" I shouted and her tuft on the top of her head started to glow a bright blue and she charged. The little orange scrafty charged with his own Headbutt. The 2 collided and scrafty went flying. "Hahahaha! Awesome!" I told her happily.

"Yay! I did it! What's next?" she said, sounding pumped. Scrafty got up and tried using Hi-Jump Kick.

"Dodge!" I shouted in time for her to get out of the way, now Scrafty was heading for me, I spread my legs apart enough for him to go crashing into the gate wall and end the battle. "Well done!" I shouted as Ayame ran over and jumped into my arms. Jenna ran over and rubbed Ayames head happily.

"That was amazing Ayame." Jenna complimented.

"Heheheheh. yay! I did good!" Aya said happily as she cuddled me.

"Awww hehehe." I said happily as I trecked on into the journey. We climbed up a hill and encountered our first trainer. An ace trainer. We began the battle and out came a Furfrou. "Whoa! Nice dog!" I complimented, the trainer tilted her head and giggled.

"Thanks, whatcha got for me?" She asked. I looked at my party and sent out Torchic. "Oohhhh! what a cutie! Is that a boy?" she asked

"No, it's actually a girl. I was kinda surprised." I admitted with a smile.

"Awwww why not one of uuus?" Ayame said, refering to her and Jenna.

"WHOOOA!" the female ace trainer said in surprise and shock. "They can talk?!" She exclaimed.

"Well yeah, can't yours?" I said with a smile.

"Haha! Yeah it can but not like that!" She admitted. "Anyways, lets get to battling! Furfrou! Use tackle!" she told it.

"Torchic! Scratch!" I told my torchic. They both charged at eachother and torchic scratched the furfrou before being sent flying back. Torchic landed safely then peeped at me for another order. "Use ember!" I shouted and torchic took a deep breath and then breathed out a bunch of embers onto Furfrou. Furfrou took a small bit of damage before shaking off the embers.

"Furfrou! Uuuuse Howl!" She said with a smirk. Fufrou howled and torchic trembled the slightest bit and then it charged. "Use headbutt!" Furfrou charged and hit Torchic as hard as it could. Torchic flew into my arms knocked out.

"You did great torchic, you take a nice rest." I said as I pulled it back into it's pokeball. The girls looked at me with sparkles in their eyes. "Alright alright! This time it'll beeeeee Jenna!" I said, Jenna jumped happily. Jenna hopped over to the field and got ready. "Alright Jenna, HI-JUMP KICK!" Jenna nodded and jumped into the air as she ran and flew towards Furfrou, the Ace Trainer tried to get Furfrou to dodge, but it was to late, Jenna made contact and Furfrou crashed into the ground behind the girl.

"Furfrou! Oh man you're a good trainer! Return Furfrou! Gooo Zigzagoon!" She shouted and sent out a Zigzagoon, a hoenn pokemon.

"Oh yeah! Jenna back off, time for Aya to get her fun." I said happily. Jenna jumped back and Ayame traded her places. Aya got into her stance and giggled a bit as she transformed into Skiddo. "Whoa, looks like she's finally able to do it." I said happily.

"Yup, alright, Zigzagoon! Use bite!" She said out to her pokemon. Zigzagoon charged and it's teeth began to glow. Jenna didn't need me to say it, she just dodged to her side.

"Aya! Use Zen headbutt! " I shouted and her head began to glow, Zigzagoon tried to back away as fast as he could, it wasn't fast enough, Aya slammed her head into it and sent it flying. "Booyah!" I shouted happily.

"Zigzagoon! Get up!" She said in worry. Zigzagoon couldn't get up so it laid there in defeat. I WON! "Awww maan! hahahaha! You've got great pokemon you know?" She complimented. I could see the girls blush slightly. The girl walked up and handed me 500 Poke (500P). I smiled and nodded.

"Hehehehe thanks. That was a fun battle." I complimented. "Thanks for that." I said happily.

"Heheh you too, I hope we can battle again." she said putting on a real smile as we shook hands, Jenna gave her a paw to shake and the girl giggled. We all walked and came across a patch of grass and we kept walking. Suddenly a Cherubi popped out and was startled by us. I backed up and looked surprised.

"Oooh! A cherubi!" I said happily. The girls got to battling their way through the route. By the end of the route we'd earned about 5,000 Poke, enough for clothes and a good meal. I smiled and hugged the girls happily and now I could tell that she was gonna evolve soon. I walked right into Camphrier town right as mid-day hit. I smiled and walked through and turned to the pokemon center.

"Hello, welcome to the pokemon center, would you like me to heal your pokemon?" The kind nurse joy asked.

I nodded and handed her the pokeballs, got Ayame and Jenna into theirs and then handed them to her. I watched as nurse joy healed them up and then handed them back to me. I set every pokeball in it's holster and called out Ayame and Jenna. The 2 materialized miraculously and they were both smiling and at peak health. I hugged them and they hugged back. We 3 walked out and I walked to the bridge and groaned when I saw a snorlax in the way. "Awww great! I have to go get the Pokeflute player to wake him up." I said with a grunt.

"Awww man, can't we try to wake him up WITHOUT the flute?" Jenna asked.

"Nope, Snorlax are notoriously heavy sleepers, not even Arceus could wake it up if he wanted to." Ayame said.

We all groaned and walked into town and asked around. "At the mansion in the other route? There for a visit at his brothers." I said. "Alright, thank you." I said as me, Jenna and Aya ran to the mansion, battling our way through. At the end of the trip IN we had about 4,000P more. I gasped when I saw a trainer fighting with a Doublade in the tall grass. The Doublade was on the brink of death and I ran to it's aid. "HEY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted as I got infront of the Doublade who was badly injuered.

"Get the fuck out of my way you little brat! That pokemon disobeyed my command and now It's gotta pay!" Said the punk. I growled and stood in the way. The punk beat me up and the girls tried to stop him but I kept them out of harms way. "Alright you little shit, that's it! I'll kill you!" he said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a carving knife. Suddenly the sheaths of the doublade latched onto my back and I gasped as time seemed to slow down and the handles of the 2 blades went into my own hands. I was filled with a new feeling, an empowering feeling, I didn't have time to marvel at it, I swung the left blade and appeared on the other side of him. I was on one knee and the other leg was back behind me straight out into the ground. I stood up and I could hear a loud thud and saw that there was a large gash in the mans clothes and millions of tiny cuts across his body, all of which where not there before. I walked over and put the blade at his nose. "What's stopping you... gah!" He said as he coughed up blood.

"My friends, that's what's stopping me from killing you." I said as I spun the swords and set them in their sheathes and walked away. The girls looked at me in shock then smiled brightly.

"That was so badass!" I heard Aya shout and it made me blush deeply. "How'd you do that? What even was THAT?" She asked. "I've never seen a move like that.

"Uhmmm..." I said as I thought. "I-it was... R-retaliate" I said, thinking of how similar the move was to the way a pokemon uses it. I then remembered something. "OH!" I said as I hit my head.

"What is it?" Jenna asked.

"I just remembered I have the full set of TMs and HMs in my bag. I could teach you new moves!" I said happily.

"New MOVES!?" Aya said with a glimmer in her eyes. She squealed happily as she ran around my feet. "Teach me some! Teach me some! Teach me Soooooome!" she said with a smile. I giggled and got the entire disk set out of my bag and looked through. I taught Aya Shadow Claw, and Night slash. I taught Jenna Ice beam, Earthquake and Dragon claw. (I'm sorry if they can't learn some of these, I'm going off of memory here.)I even was able to teach Doublade X-scissor and Night slash. I walked up to the mansion gates and went to open them when a guard stopped me.

"There's a 1,000P fee." He told me.

"1,000P?!" I exclaimed. "Geez! That's crazy!" I said as I paid it. The gates opened and we entered, I grumbled angrily. "Freaking 1,000P? The hell's it for?" I asked myself, when we got inside I actually figured it out. Everything was like it was mad out of GOLD. My jaw DROPPED and the girls gasped. "NOW I understand why it costs so much to get in, it pays to help keep all of THIS maintained." I said as I wandered the golden mansion.

"Arceus! Who lived here?" Jenna asked.

"I think it was a king." I admitted.

"That is correct. A king lived here and we've maintained it." I heard someone say, I jumped and turned from surprise. It was a butler. "Excuse me for the scare, but I over heard you, and I couldn't help admirring your fascinating pokemon. How are they able to speak?" He asked.

"I dunno, I guess they were just born able to." I said with a smile.

"Hehehe, no matter what it is, it's a marvelous thing." He said. "Is there any particular reason for being here? Have you come to admire tha palace or have you come because you need someone to play the pokeflute?" He asked kindly.

"The Pokeflute one, Snorlax is on the bridge and we need to wake it up." I said casually.

"Wow, that's the 7th time this year, I'm surprised it keeps coming back. Well, the player is... he refuses to play anymore unless he is beaten in battle." The buttler said, NOW it was getting interesting. "I'm afraid it's very bothersom." he said to me.

"Oh it's no bother really. I'd enjoy a battle and so would the girls. Isn't that right?" I asked them, they nodded happily and smiled brightly.

"Oh, alright. I'll go get him now!" He said with a bright smile.

"Alright." I said as the butler ran off and brought back a kung fu fighter. I was surprised to see this, he pulled out pokeball and then smiled.

"Oh, you're not the usual kid, this oughta be good! Finally someone new!" He said as he held out his pokeball and out came a Pangoro. I dropped my jaw then shook it off. "Let's show them what's good Pangoro!" he shouted.

"Let's go Jenna!" I said and Jenna hopped over to the front. "First let's head outside. I'd rather not ruin all of this gold stuff."

"Oh, smart kid." he said as we ran outside.

I got on one side of the courtyard and then the fighter got on the other. (It's been so long I honestly forgot his name. :/ Oh so sorry about that.) "Let's get this party started." I said as I put on my head phones. From the sides of the round parts over my ears out came up a visor that showed the moves of my pokemon. I'd finally be able to battle with it, and then the fighter had sort of a half visor over is right eye. NOW it was getting interesting. Only a select few have custom Battle Visors, and they all came with a similar function; they could predict how likely you were to win. I looked and saw 4 pokemon in my party, but strangely I only had 3 pokeballs. Then it hit me. "Hold up..."

"Wait what? Is your BV glitching out, it's showing 4 pokemon when you only have 3 pokeballs." The fighter said.

"Yeah, look." I said as I turned around and showed the Doublade now melding to my skin.

"WHAT!? That's incredibly stupid and dangerous kid! How are you not dead!?" he asked as he ran over.

"I saved it from an abusive trainer in the grasses. This thing did it all on its own. I think it did this to save itself, and now our existances are linked, if I die, he dies. So I guess I'm considered a pokemon. I'm just as surprised I'm not dead as you are. I'm switching out Jenna with ME." I said and jenna gasped and hopped over.

"No no master! Don't! It's dangerous! I couldn't bare it if you got hurt." She said sounding worried as I stepped up to plate.

"I'll be fine, trust me Jenna." I said as I looked her in the eyes. She looked worried even more then she closed her eyes and nodded letting me do this. "Thank you. Now" I began as I turned to the Pangoro infront of me. I handed the Battle Visor-phones to Jenna and she looked at them then put them on.

"M-master... am I to just sit back and watch?" She asked hesitantly, her voice joined by Ayas, now I couldn't lose no mater what. I nodded and pulled both of Doublades blades out and held them in hand.

"Are you certain you want to do this?" the man asked me.

"Heheheh, I'm the only one on the team with type advantage." I said reffering to the Ghost type I had against him. The butler came out and now we waited for the call.

"Are both of you ready?" He asked politely.

"Goooorooooo!" the Pangoro said loudly.

"Let's show them how powerful steel is!" I said taking my battle stance.

"Then!" the butler said slowly. Time seemed to last forever now, it was slower and tension filled the air. "Let!" he said, My grip around doublade tightened. "IT!" he shouted loudly as he raised his hand in the air, Pangoro leaned forward, ready to attack at any second. "...BEEEEEGIIIN!" he sliced the air infront of him and the battle began.

"Pangoro use Focus blast!" the fighter shouted. Pangoro held up one hand and a bright blue ball of energy formed in it's hand. He made a fist and then threw the ball of energy like a baseball

"Colin uses SHADOW CLAW!" I shouted and doublade became enveloped in a purple see through aura. The bright blue focus blast came flying at me and I sliced the ball into 4 pieces and it went flying all around me, explosing when they hit the ground, or went to long in the air without hitting something. "Hahaha, that all you got?! Colin uses AUTOMIIIIIZE!" I felt myself get A LOT faster. I ran around Pangoro and just kept using Shadow claw on him.

"Yay! GO master gooo!" I heard the girls cheering.

"Ghh! Pangoro, use Bullet Punch!" THe fighter said and Pangoro hands became enveloped in a gray aura as he spun around punching at everything as he spun. Eventually a punch connected and I want flying. I felt blood run down my lip and as spat out blood. I growled and stood up wiping my lips.

"Automize" I said quietly and I started to move even faster than before. "AREIAL ACE!" I said as I charged at Pangoro.

"Pangoro! Bullet Punch! The fighter said as Pangoro got ready, Pangoro began punching, he nearly connected but I managed to go right past it. I sliced once and then sliced in the opposite direction and jumped back. Pangoro began to fall.

"AREIAL ACE WAS SUPER EFFECTIVE! Pangoro is DOWN!" The butler shouted and waved a green flag to my side. "Round 1 goes to the challenger!"

"Ghhh, nice job kid, you're smart, though why didn't you use areial ace at the start? That'd've been a whole lot faster." he admitted as he made pangoro return to his pokeball.

"Hehehe, What's the fun in that? I'd rather have a longer more satisfying battle than just end it right then and there." I said with a grin.

"heheh, that's gonna be your downfall kid! But I like your style! Let's go, Riolu!" he shouted as he threw a greatball and out popped a Riolu.

"Come Aooohhwn!" (meant to sound like Captain Falcon off of Super smash bros brawl.) I said as I taunted him with my hands, bending my fingers toward me.

"Riolu! Force palm!" he shouted and Riolu charged and his palm began to glow purple.

"Master!" I heard the girls shout. "Watch out!" Watch out for what?

Riolu was suddenly ten times faster and just disappeared. I looked around and he was next to my face and he blasted me with the power of the Force Palm. I was sent flying about a couple yards back. I crashed into the ground and held my cheek. I looked at Riolu who had a smug grin on it's face. "GONNA BE YOUR DOWNFALL KIID!" the fighter shouted. I growled and stood up and got ready. "Riolu! Bone club!" Riolu formed a giant staff out of light that looked like a longh bone.

I smirked. "Ohhhh sadly that was a bad choice. Areial ace." I said quietly and I charged forward. I swung my sword and it broke right through the Bone club. Riolu had a brief second before I passed right through him and he fell to the ground with cuts all over him. "GHOST TYPE IS IMMUUUUUNE TO GROUND TYPE! HAHAHAHAH!" I laughed and pointed my blade at him and he looked surprised.

"Riolu Return! Go Hawlucha!" he threw a pokeball and out popped the bird pokemon that looked like a wrestler, Hawlucha, it had Flying and Fighting type so Areial ace wouldn't work this time. "You've got no more tricks this time!" He said.

"You're right, but the thing about trainers is, they've gotta know when to switch! Get out here Jenna!" I shouted as Jenna hopped over me without a second thought. I backed up and looked at him. "Alright! Jenna let's go with Ice beam!" I shouted and she opened her mouth and I saw a smal bright blue ball form a few inched from her mouth.

"Ahhh nice! Hawlucha! Use Peck!"the fighter said happily. Hawlucha dived forward a his beak began to glow and Jenna was charging it up.

"Waiiit!" I said as Jenna kept the ball charging. Jenna began to look nervous as Hawlucha got closer and closer. "Waiiit for iiit!" I said.

"M-master! He's gonna hit Jenna if she doesn't do something!" I heard Ayame say worried.

"I've got a plan... NOW FIRE!" I shouted and Jenna leaned back then bended forward and fired her Ice beam right in Hawluchas face. The amount of cold energy stored up ecploded forth like a Hyper beam and completely froze Hawlucha mid-flight and stopped it in it's tracks. "Hahahah! I knew it would work!"

"Master! That was terrifying!" Jenna said as she clung to me. I rubbed her head gently.

I saw the fighter with his jaws gapping as he gazed upon the manor. I gasped when I saw GIANT spikes of ice on the front of the mansion. I dropped my jaw completely as I walked over to it. "W-whoa..."

"H-how do we get rid of this!?" The butler said.

"Oh Uhmmm" I sent out Torchic. "Well, I could have Torchic her use Ember on it, it'll melt it, but it'll take a while. It might help her evolve." I said as torchic ran up and started letting out tons of hot air and embers from her mouth and the Ice began to melt. It was the 5 hours later that Torchic evolved and could learn Flamethrower. I taught it to her IMMEDIATELY. Then it was a short matter of about 20 minutes before we completely de-iced the entire front of the golden mansion. Finally I high-fived Combusken I walked over and Combusken Went into her pokeball happily. I hugged Jenna because I was proud of her for her battle. I then set Ayame on my shoulder and turned to the fighter. "Now you come with me. You've got a song to play and a Snorlax to wake up!" I said. He nodded, rushed inside, came out with a flut that had a pokeball on it and then we all ran to the Bridge. As soon we got there the fighter played the song and snorlax sat right up, and boy did he NOT look happy. Immediately he fired a Hyper beam from his eyes. we all dodged out of his way. "Shit! If Snorlax gets out of here he could destroy... eh maybe the town before he tires out." I said as I reached for Doublade but I saw Ayame jump up.

"No! Let me!" She said.

"What?! You want to do this!?" I asked in shock.

"I can do this!" She said. I thought hard for a while and then it hit me. She had the advantage over almost every thing, speed, size, and slight advantage of stamina. "Trust me. I can win." she assured me. I nodded and got ready.

"Alright, Let's do Th-" I began, Snorlax shot another Hyper beam at us. We all managed to get out of the way in time. " -IIIIIIIS! MAN IS THIS THING PISSED! Let's do this fast before this thing shoots one at the town." I said. "Aya! Use Night Slash!" I shouted and her tiny little red claws grew to about a foot long. She sprang forward and started slashing as fast as she could. Snorlax seemed to get even more upset. It's fist began to glow bright white.

"OH SHIT! AYA! GET OUT OF THERE! IT'S GONNA USE MEGA PUNCH!" I shouted. Aya looked up at the Snorlax and she began to shutter. I could tell she had been petrified in fear of something. Snorlax raised its arm and then swung downward. Jenna reached out and screamed for Aya to move. I felt helpless now, I watched as time seemed to slow down and I watched as Aya shuttered and looked at the on coming fist. I felt this way before... a long long time ago. When I was 6, I watched helplessly as my own parents beat my little sister to death, I watched helplessly and when my brother... Thomas... he let me go as I ran to my sister and held her close... I blacked out for what felt like eternity and when I zoned back to reality I found myself holding onto a bloody knife, bodies... bodies laid all around me... I was covered In blood, I was soaked in the blood... Whose blood was it? I walked to the body closest to me and saw it was the person who'd come into our home and turned us against eachother with rage powder... I looked around and realised what I had done...I'd killed them all. It was then I swore I'd never watch helplessly as someone took something precious from me again! NEVER! NEVER NEVER NEVER!

I suddenly was infront of Aya as the punch came down. The punch stopped above my head like there was a force field. I looked up with angry eyes and saw Safe guard had stopped the assault and now I charged forward and slashed at Snorlax Mercilessly. I saw nothing but black and red until I had stopped. I was standing ontop of Snorlax's massive stomach with both Doublades in my hands Snorlax had been at the brink of death. I saw that Aya had stopped my by biting my arm. I looked at her as she whimpered.

"M-mastherrr! S-sthhhhhoooohhppp!" She muffled as she kept her grip. I dropped my Doublades and pulled her off and hugged her tight. "M-master... you scared us... what happened?" She asked worriedly.

"I-i..." I honestly had nothing... I had NO clue what just happened. I looked at Doublades eyes and they gazed upon me. "I guess I have a different set of moves... And maybe that was Rage." I said.

"The-then you really are a pokemon... THAT'S-" She began.

"SOOOOO!" I heard the fighter scream as he climbed up.

"COOOOOOLL!" I heard Jenna shout as she hopped up and clung to me. I giggled and the girls nuzzled me.

"Hehehehe you saved me M- I mean Colin." I heard Aya say.

"Eh? Why'd you call me by my name? I mean it's okay if you call me by that. It's just a surprise is all." I asked.

"Well... I dunno, it just seems more proper to call you that now since you're considered a Pokemon." she said with a smile.

"Hehehehe, Yeah, it does seem right to call you that now Colin." Jenna said with a smile.

"Alright. I guess you girls can call me by my name." I said as I rubbed their heads. "Heheheheh, I'm glad you are okay Aya, why'd you freeze like that back there?" I asked calmly

"..." She remained silent as she had wide eyes that shook as she thought.

"Aya... Aya... AYA!" I shouted as I grabbed her and shook her gently.

"N-NO! DON'T HURT ME! I'm so sorry for disobeying!" She shouted as she struggled and jumped into Jennas lap and whimpered. Jenna looked surprised, and then I figured it out. She must've seen her trainer in-place of Snorlax when she was about to be hit. I gently placed my hands under her, she flinched and I picked her up gently.

"A-aya..." Jenna said gently as she gazed upon the terrified little Zorua.

I gently brought her up against my chest and geld her gently, almost like a hug. "Aya... calm down, it's me." I said gently.

She shook violently as she pressed against me. "C-colin... I'm scared... help meee." She whispered quietly.

"I know Aya, I'm so sorry they did this to you. I promise to keep you both safe, no matter what." I whispered as she held me gently and tears ran down from her eyes. "I'll never let you both get hurt, ever, okay?" I told her quietly. She nodded as she kept crying silently and I kissed her head. I saw Jenna sheding a few tears as well. I felt her wrap her arms around me and saw the fighter and butler wiped their eyes from the corner of my eyes.

"That was beautiful, truely you're a good trainer. I have never seen such passion and caring!" The butler said happily.

"Hehehe" I laughed as I rubbed the back of my head. "Well, I only treat them how I was never treated." I said with a smile as I hugged the girls.

"Heehehe..." I heard the girls laugh as they cuddled up. I looked and saw that the sun was going down.

"Well, we'd all better get going. I've gotta set up camp and start making dinner." I said as the girls stomachs grumbled. They blushed and looked embarrassed.

"Heheheh alright, I've gotta get going anyways. I've been starving since our battle." The fighter shouted.

"Then I shall prepare your favorite meal sir." The butler said as they walked off. The girls and me hopped down from the Snorlax, It sat up immediately and ran as fast as it could towards the mountains. I smiled as it ran and waved, then I walked past what I assumed was the Day-care, going off of all the pokemon playing and sleeping behind the fence as well as the daycare managers. I walked towards the Battle Chateau (However you spell that) and then saw the cave to the next town. I decided to camp there. I set up the tent and the girls decided to help me. I smiled and decided to make extra food for all of their efforts today. We feasted on a savoury soup filled with veggies, creamy delicous milk and spices. The girls and I ate the entire pot within an hour. We all laid in the tent and I could feel Julia pop out of her pokeball and cuddled against me. I blushed a small bit as she did that.

-Early the next day, about 3 A.M. With Jenna and Aya-

"Jennna... J-jennaaaaa..." Aya calls out quietly.

"Hmm? What is it Ayame?" Jenna replies tiredly.

"I-i had a strange dream about C-colin... and n-now I feel weird" Aya walks over to Jenna and sits on her hand.

"What do yo-" She feels that the little Zorua had a wet dream and she blushes. "Y-you dreamt about T-THAT?" She asked in surprise.

Aya nodded slowly and blushed. "I-i don't know why I dreamt about it." She admitted.

"W-well... M-maybe since he's considered a Pokemon." Jenna said. "P-plus... he is really sweet and very handsome." She admitted with a small blush and a smile with a gentle bite of her lip.

"Yeah he is isn't he?" The girls heard a new voice say. The whipped their heads around and saw it was Combusken talking. "He's also very smart, and very scarred." she said.

"S-scarred?" The girls asked. "What do you mean scarred?" They asked.

"Well perhaps that is for another time. You would not believe me if I told you, we should get back to the original subject." Combusken said putting her claws on his side gently.

"O-okay... well uhm" Jenna said as she blushed immenesely.

"You both think of him more than just a friend or ally, don't you?" Combusken asked with a smile.

The other girls nodded slowly. "Y-yes..."

"Hehehe, I believe he thinks of us like that as well." Combusken said with a smile.

"Y-you do?" Aya asked. "Does that mean h-he... l-loves us?" She asked

"Hehehe, only time will tell such a story." Combusken said as she crawled over to the girls.

"Well... I certainly hope he does what his heart tells him to." Jenna said gently. "I don't want a false love like my last trainer had me in."

"Hehehe, everything he does, he does out of the kindness in his heart." Combusken said with a smile.

The girls nodded and then Aya yawned. Jenna followed and then Combusken did as well. They all laughed and laid down and fell asleep.

~Authors note~ Sorry if the storry seems kinda bad at times! I've been facing a BAAAAAD Case of writters block lately. 


	2. Chapter 2

/Find Your Center Ch. 2: Friend or Foe?/  
~Authors note~ I won't be able to publish at all until around may or so because of school, so sorry TTnTT. I really am super upset. Anyways, onto the story.

I woke up extra early today and smiled brightly as I got up and wandered around, I looked at my watch and saw it was around 6 AM and the sun was starting to rise. I decided to let the girls sleep and wandered around. I noticed a Berry farm and it was Flourishing so I decided to go into the house on the farm. "Helloo?" I asked around. I was greeted happily.

"Well hello! We don't many NEW visitors around here. No one seems to care about this place, only that champion kid, Caleb I think it was, I gave this place to him and he kept if flourishing just so he could sell off the berries and buy pokemon slaves! He's a rotten child and His Girlfriend is just as horrible." The man in the house told me. I looked surprised, the saviors of Kalos? villains? I wouldn't believe it.

"No way, no way the hero's of Kalos would be the villains. It just wouldn't be right..." I said to him.

"Bah, no one believes me. Anyways what do you need?" He asked.

"Well... I was wondering if I could take a couple berries? I have some money you can have in return." I reached into my wallet but he stopped me.

"No no, go ahead and take some, I'd be glad to give you some, as long as I get some revenge on that kid for all the awful things he's done." He said before running outside and bringing back a giant mass of berries, Pecha, Oran, Sitrus, Cherri, and Razz. They all looked like they were in peak ripeness conditions. I opened my bag and he dumped them all in. "Here you go, now quick, get out of here, Have a safe journey kid." He said. I ran out and waved at him as I ran. It was about 7:25 and the girls were waking up when I got there. "Ahhh good morning girls." I said happily.

"Mmmmmnn~" Aya and Jenna both said as they stretched out. "Morning Mas- I mean Colin." I heard Jenna say happily.

"Morning Coliiin~" I heard Aya say happily. She walked over yawning and was as happy as could be. I picked her up and smiled at her. She put on the brightest smile as she hugged me. Jenna giggled and joined in the hug and I sat there for a couple hours with the girls, eating juicy and deliciously fresh berries. We all packed up and headed into the cave. We were swarmed by Zubat and Axew as we made our way across the cave. Once we finally got out we made our way down the long clifs and battled our way past Absol, Sevipers and Zangeese... (Whatever the plural of that is) and we all grew incredibly powerful as we made our way into Ambrette town, the town of fossils a I like to call it. I walked into the pokemon center and decided to have Doublade looked at while the girls were healing.

"Alright, so let me get this straight, you ran into a battle with a trainer that was abusing this Doublade without even thnking, and mid-battle it latched onto you and hasn't let go since, and your Battle Visor, as well as anothers, has registered you as a pokemon? Well the battle visors have been made to identify any pokemon in your party, without fail, so it's as your theory states, you 2 have physically, mentally and spiritually linked, so now you ARE a pokemon." Nurse Joy of Ambrette town said as she examined me AND Doublade. "So if either of you were to die in combat, then the other would surely die as well." she admitted.

"Whoooa...Does that mean I have to be healed like a pokemon as well?" I asked seriously.

Nurse Joy held her chin. "Well that is a good question, we'd need to develope an entirely new way to heal someone, that may take a while, until then plenty of food and rest will do the same. I'll tell the other Joys about this and they'll figure something out." She assured me.

I nodded and got up. "Alright, are my pokemon all healed up and everything?" I asked casually.

"Hehehehe, well they will be soon, all they have to do is walk out those doors beside you and they'll be in perfect condition. I have one question before you go." She said as she handed me back my Battle Visor headphones.

"Alright," I said after she gave me my headphones. "Shoot." I said to her.

"Are you worried that you'll die because of that Doublade?" She asked concerned.

"Well of course I am, doesn't mean I'm gonna stop fighting, I've got people to protect, or rather, POKEMON to protect." I said as I picked up my Sachel and put it on myself.

"Heheh alright, good answer. This is the last question," She said as she looked completely serious. "Do you intend to search every corner of the world and find the creatins who hurt your pokemon?" She asked me.

I turned to her with the most pissed of look on my face. "You think I'm gonna sit by while those bastards are sitting on a beach happily sipping on a fruity drink in Arceus-knows-where? NO! I'm gonna find those 2, and when I DO, I'll make sure they perish in the most painful way possible. I'll not stop until they pay for what they have done." I assured her angrily.

"...Alright, if you're seriously going through with this then you'll need some real power." She said as she walked to the back of the Pokecenter then came back with a black cane that went up to about my elbow. Ontop was a metal Charizard, made of what looked to be platinum, that had a stange stone in its mouth, She handed it to me and I looked to her and tilted my head.

"What's this for?" I asked, totally lost.

"It's a cane someone left behind in this pokemon center for some reason. They said to give it to whoever had the right kind of drive, the drive that made them act for the sake of others." She said. "It's called a Mega Cane, it's used to Mega Evolve pokemon who have their corresponding Mega Stone." She explained. I was totally shocked that she was handing me this.

"W-whoa, that's crazy!" I said in surprise. "I-i'm honored." I said as I tapped the cane on the ground. I smiled and held it on my side. "I will use this right, I'll never mistreat it." I smiled at her. She gave a bright smile and tapped my shoulder.

"Now you be good to those 2 in there alright?" she said, I could clearly see this was some kind of test, why only be good to 2?

"HAH! Only good to those 2? I'll be good to all of my pokemon." I said as I walked out, walking with the cane happily. The girls turned to me and gasped.

"Oooooohhhh! What's that?" Jenna asked as she ran over. She walked around it, it looked as if she was looking for a secret compartment that housed a slip of paper which would send us on a journey across Kalos in search of a hidden mass of treasure only to find out that there wasno mountain of gold and what we were looking for was inside us all along.

"That looks so cool!" Aya said as she walked around it and sniffed it. "What's it for?" She asked curiously.

"It's for a thing called Mega-Evolution. It's a really cool and special thing that a few pokemon can do, but only those with a corresponding mega-stone and a strong enough bond." I explained. "It's like a Power boost that lasts until the battle is over.

"That's so COOOL!" They both said with sparkles in their eyes.

"Hehehe yeah, it is pretty sweet, Nurse Joy gave me this happily because she thought I was meant to be able to weild Mega-Evolution properly." I said as I held the Cane in both hands, rubbing the head a bit. (Lol, Don't make any sexual jokes now). "I think I know a FEW pokemon that can Mega-Evolve, Like charizard, Blastoise, Venasaur, I know for CERATIN that Blaziken can Mega evolve, That's all I know for now." I told them. "I only know the mega evolutions that I've seen on TV. I'm sure we'll see plenty more of them on our journey." I assured them. They looked really happy about that and we all walked out. We headed throught the massive aquarium which was right beside the pokemon center and down the stairs, past a massive golden magikarp and into the next route which was a beach on the cliff side. I was surprised when a bunch of model-like women approached me to battle. I happily accepted and we got much stronger, and grew closer as a team. I was extremely happy when Combusken finally evolved into a Blaziken. I had always found Blaziken to be one of the best fire-types. I hugged her and she rubbed my head as she towered over me, in doing so I notices that she had BOOBS, big ones at that. This was the first time I'd ever seen any pokemon besides a Gardevoirm Nidoqueen, or a Lopunny. We all began walking and finally reached Cyllage city. I knew this place had a bike shop so I ran there first. I came out with a yellow bike and rode it around for a while. I got a Holo-clip from Sycamore, which made me stop and I opened up the clip.

"Hello Colin, I just got done talking with the trainer that had Aya, he's on his way to Cyllage city gym, I think he know's who you are so you need to look out." The clip ended there and I was surprised and then grinned as I sent Sycamore a Holo-clip in reply.

"HAH! Let him come, I'll gladly take him on. I'll wipe the floor with this smug and sorry ass!" I ended the clip there and cycled my way up the long and curving hill and made my way to the Gym. I entered the Gym and climbed my way up rock climbing walls and battled my way through the tough rock-type trainers and finally reached the very tp of the rock climbing walls. I gasped when I gazed upon a massive, beautiful waterfall, infront of me and inbetween me and the waterfall was the Cyllage city gym leader, Grant. He turned to me and smiled.

"Welcome, you must be the new challenger I've heard about. What is your name boy?" He asked as he turned to me with that crazy hair of his that looked like a mass of dirt with 3 gems in it and one hand on his hip.

I pulled out a Pokeball and turned to my side, holding the ball out in the palm of my hand. "My name is Colin, and I've come to take my second Gym badge from you and claim my victory, so let's not waste anymore time talking and get right to the battle." I said as My Battle Visor came over my eyes and I put on a grin.

"Heh, you remind me of... heh, nevermind. You're right, I believe it is indeed time to battle." He said as he pulled out a pokeball and threw it high into the air. "Come on out, Aurorus!" He shouted and the long-necked dinosaur pokemon came out in all of its bright baby blue glory. I smiled and hopped into the ring. "Whoa whoa, what're you doing?" Grant asked in surprise. "You're not a pokemon." He stated.

I turned around and pointed to the Doublade on my back. "Think again Grant, with Doublade attatched to my being, I AM a pokemon." I shouted with a grin.

"So, the rumors are true. Heheheh, well then, let the battle commence!" He shouted. "Aurorus! Use Ice beam!" Grant shouted. Aurorus charge up an Ice beam then shot it straight at me. I used Doublades blades to block and it managed to do little damage.

"Hehehehe, alright, time for a ROCK SMASH!" I shouted. Both of Doublades blades egan to glow bright white as I jumped into the air then swung downwards right at Aurorus' Head. It swung it's head just intime for me to miss the head but make contact with the back. Aurorus skidded back a few feet and I grinned at Grant.

"Doublade can learn Rock smash!?" He exclaimed in surprise.

"Heck if I know, but I DO know that I have my own set of moves. AUTOMIZE!" I shouted and began to grow faster.

"Ohhh you're certainly just a bag of tricks! I'll enjoy this battle more than any other! Aurorus! Use Rock slide!" Aurorus held it's head up high and suddenly portals of all sizes showed up and dropped massive rocks above me. I looked up and grined.

"Rock smash!" THe same effects of before. I swung and every rock I hit burst into the dust. I kept swinging until every rock was gone. "Let's go again! Rock smash!" I shouted and charged at Aurorus. I could see a smug look on Grants face as I jumped into the air.

"Aurorus! IRON TAAAIL!" He shouted. Aurorus turned fast as it's entire tail began to glow bright white, Before I knew it it was feet from me. I looked at it as my eyes grew wide. -insert histerical audio clip of "OOOOOOOH SHIIIIIIIIT!"- It smacked into me and sent me flying, I was like a skipping stone one water as I bounced on the ground. Jenna eventually caught me and I was dizzy. I looked around and she smacked me. I shook it off and then looked around again. "Hahahahahah, you can't go with such a predictable strategy every time! You need to think outside the box." He said happily as he grinned. I wiped my mouth and got back up.

"Alright. I think I'll try that." I said as I charged forward. He grinned and got ready.

"Aurorus! Use Iron tail! Come on boy! Do something OTHER than frontal assault!" He shouted cockily. Now I had him. Aurorus Swung it's tail for me but I jumped backwards into the air. "What?!" Grant exclaimed in shock.

I grabbed Blazikens ball and threw it at Aurorus. "BLAZIKEN! USE DOUBLE KICK!" Grants eyes grew wide as Blaziken materialised and Began spinning, one of her legs bent when it made contact with Aurorus' head and she began kicking in a Round-house kind of way. Spinning Left leck KICK, Spinning Right leg Kick, she did it four times before stopping as Aurorus fell to the ground. "OOOOHHHH YEAAHH!" I said as I punched the air above me. "HOW'S THAT FOR THINKING OUT SIDE THE BOX!?" I shouted and Blaziken rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Hah, well done kid." He said before walking to his downed pokemon. "You did well my friend, have a good rest." He told his beloved pokemon as it de-materialized into the ball. He put that one onto his holster and pulled out another. "Go, TYRANTRUM!" and out popped the giant, brick redd white, and yellow T-rex pokemon. Now it was down to his last pokemon and I had Blaziken to help me win. "Alright Tyrantrum, Use BULLDOZE!" he shouted and Tyrantrum ran fast, he jumped into the air and began to do front flips as he started to look more like a bulldozer. He landed right on Blaziken as she kicked into the air where Tyrantrum was landing. Tyrantrum went flying back but Blaziken was holding her leg, that kick had done a massive blow to her leg. "Hehehehe, Bulldoze slows down any pokemon by hurting the legs." he explained.

I ran over to her. "Blaziken are you alright?" I asked concerened. She spoke in pokemon language so I pulled out my pokedex and pulled out a small earpiece and put it in my ear and then put my headphones back on.

"I-i'm fine, just a little wound is all, I can still fight Colin." She said, trying to assure me that she was okay. I didn't buy it and pulled out a super potion. I spritzed her leg and she groaned in pain. "Ghhhaahhhh!" She groaned in pain as she got up. She moved her leg around and smiled. "Thank you." she told me as she rubbed my head. She got back into her battle stance and I got back into place.

"Alright, Blaziken! Use Double Kiiiick!" I said happily as she jumped into the air and spin kicked Tyrantrum four times, (2 kicks per leg) and Tyrantrum shook it's head and growled.

"Tyrantrum! Rock Blast!" Tyrantrum opened it's massive jaws and out flew massive boulders.

"Blaziken! Use your legs to destroy those boulders." I shouted, I knew how strong a Blazikens massive legs were, I placed a bet on the strength and it payed off when she completely obliterated those boulders with lightning fast kicks. "Oh yeah! Now use Rock Smash!" I shouted and her arms began to glow white as she charged forward.

"Tyrantrum! Use Earthquake!" He shouted and Tyrantrum roared as loud as he could. The ground began to shake and tremble.

"BLAZIKEN JUMP INTO THE AIR!" I shouted and Blaziken followed my order and jumped into the air, now her arms turned back to normal and her legs began to glow instead. She came down on him hard and crashed his head into the ground. She jumped back and waited, the Tyrantrum got up for a second then fell back down. "We won!" I jumped into the air and Blaziken ran over, picked me up and hugged me, the way she hugged me I got my first ever face-full-of-boob. I was as red as the fur on her. She blushed madly and set me down. "Hehehe, T-thanks for the hug.

"Y-yeah ... I got a bit excited there." She said as she held her hands behind her back and dug her right foot into the ground nervously.

"Hhehehehe, it's alright." I said as the other girls tackle-hugged me from behind.

"Colin that was amazing!" Jenna said as Aya licked my cheeks.

"That was so cool! Blaziken you did so good." Aya exclaimed happily.

Blaziken rubbed her head fins/wings (whatever those things on the backs of their heads are) blushing. "Heheheh thank you, I'm glad I could make an entertaining performance." She said happily with her rather sexy voice... I also Noticed that Jenna had a sexy voice as well... odd.

"Well, this certainly is interesting. 2 human language speaking pokemon, aren't you 2 special. Has he been treating you right?" Grant asked, the 2 turned to him and looked confused. "Heeheheh, sorry It's a habit of mine, he has a Mega-Cane and I wondered if he'd been treating his pokemon so well that he deserved it." Grant said with a smile.

The girls nodded slowly and Aya stepped up. "Y-yes... h-he's treated us amazingly." She said kinda nervously.

"Oh? Really, care to specify how well he's treated you?" Grant asked kindly.

Jenna stepped up now. "Well... one day while it was raining... he slept outside instead of having us do it, then he kept making us breakfast lunch and dinner, a-and he even saved Aya from a rampaging Snorlax when she froze up." Jenna said. "He-he doesn't get mad at us, and he's always very nice to us. I-i like him better than I've liked anyone else... well besides my friends." Jenna said with a smile, Grant put on a great big smile and patted my shoulder.

"You're gonna be a great trainer, I'm glad to give you the Cliff Badge." he handed me the Cliff Badge and I thanked him. I made my way down the short way, Via some stairs and some angled slopes that no one can climb. I walked out and ended up bumping into the main hero of Kalos, CALEB. I contained my squeals and looked at him.

"Oh, sorry k- Wait! Ahahahaha!" He laughed and held his hands on his eyes. "So YOU'RE the one who got my pathetic and useless Zorua!" he exclaimed as he reached for MY Aya. Aya growled and bit at him. I smiled.

"Good girl." I said as I rubbed her head.

Caleb growled and went to punch her but Caleb was interupted by Aya giving him a massive Zen-Headbutt to the face, Caleb staggered backwards holding his nose. "Why you little!" He said as he raced forward. He stopped when he saw little Aya Evolving. "No... NO NO NO! I've still got a chance!" he ran forward but I stood infront of him with Doublade at his throat.

"Ah-ah-ah!" I said with a grin. "Tsk tsk Tsk. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to INTERRUPT SOMEONE!?" I said as I pulled back and was about to de-head him. A furry hand with 4 claws stopped me.

"No Colin, if you do that you'll be worse than him." I heard a new, more beautiful voice say. I turned and saw Aya had fully evolved into the Badass Zoroark. I also noticd that she had... Boobs...Large boobs... WHY AM I NOTICING THESE THINGS NOW!? She had long red claws and red dots atound the corners of her mouth, her snout was longer, the tuft on her head was now a long pony-tail behind her head with a Blue orb close to the end and she stood on her hind legs. I dropped my jaw at how her eyes seemed to be able to pierce through the lies of someone. I stepped aside and she walked forward. "I want to fight him, ON MY OWN." She demanded.

"Alright Aya... he's all yours." I said as I backed off. She got into a fighting stance and Caleb growled angrily as he got a pokeball out.

"You're still a weak and pathetic pokemon, even if you've evolved. Get her Aggron!" He shouted and the titanic tanker (by that I mean it can take hits and deal them) exploded forth and threw a massive mega punch. Aya simply slid to the right an held her arm towards his feet, 2 roots went over his feet and tripped him, while he was falling she used a powerful Zen-Headbutt and kept headbutting mercilessly. Aggron went crashing into the gground beside her. "Ghhhh! Useless! Get out here and kill that bitch Yveltal!" he shouted and out came the massive red and black bird pokemon of Kalos legend. It spread it's wings and it's long tail and it really DID look like a 'Y'. Aya didn't flinch a bit as she charged. "Use Oblivion Wing and Drain her until she's DEAD!" He shouted angrily. It spread it's wings ant tail wide and a giant ball of menacing energy formed infront of it and it screached and the ball became a laser, Aya moved far faster than the laser and used Zen-Headbutt over and over until Yveltal couldn't keep up. It stopped turning and Aya changed forms into Blaziken, Now both Blaziken and Yveltal looked confused. Aya jumped at Yveltal. "BLAST THAT DAMN THING YOU STUPID BIRD!" Yveltal turned to me and looked at me sadly. NOW I was even more pissed. I looked at the pokeball belt on his waist. I whispered Automize several times as the battle went on and I zoomed forward, he didn't even notice I had his belt of pokemon until it was to late. "M-MY POKEMON! And today I brought all the legendaries! GIVE IT-" I didn't bother listening as I opened every single one besides Yveltals. All 3 legendary birds, Zygarde, Xerneas and Yveltal. They all turned to me and I smirked as I threw every single one of their pokeballs into the air and I grabbed Doublade and slashed them all in half with one stroke. They gasped and it looked like a purple ring that was around their necks exploded. The battle stopped, Caleb ran over and I grinned as he picked my up by the collar of my shirt and reared his hand back. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU PIEC-" He began but Aya grabbed him and threw him up against a wall and pinned him their, she reared one claw back and was about to stab him.

"STOP!" I shouted. She stopped inches from his chest. "That's enough. I said as I looked at every legendary. "YOU ALL ARE FREE! GOOOOO!" I shouted , they looked at eachother and flew, slithered or galloped off. (Flew=Yveltal, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres. Slithered= Zygarde. Galloped=Xerneas.) Aya backed off as Caleb glared evily. Me and my pokemon walked off and he tried to grab me again and I heard Blaziken kick him into the sky. "Good girl Blaziken." I said with a smile.

"It was my pleasure Colin, I've been dying to do that since we bumped into the kid." She said with a smile.

"Aya, I'm so proud of you, You faced your fear." I said with a smile. Aya blushed deeply and she hugged me.

"I-it was all thanks to you Colin! I could've never faced him without you." She said happily as we took the long way down the cliff side.

"Well, let's all get to the Pokemon center." I said as we walked slowly, enjoying the satisfaction of a Badge win and a win for Aya.

-Calebs POV- I had finally landed in Coumarine city after that dumb Blaziken kicked me. I can't belive it! Months of hard work DOWN THE DRAIN in seconds! I'm gonna kill that KID, but for now I have a way to make him suffer. I had noticed that Lopunny in his party and Recognized it as my girls, that she ditched. I called her up on the Holo-caster. "Hey girl! I saw your Lopunny you've been looking for. She's in Cyllage city! Be sure to sell her off to the dirtiest, Wrinkliest and disease ridden buyer you can find! Sell her for absolutely nothing!" I shouted and ended the clip. I recieved a clip seconds later. "Can do! I'll be sure to put on a good act and get her back from that little brat." she said, It made me smile and remember why I fell for her. I got up and ran for the nearest pokemon center. Now that little punk would pay dearly. Sycamore was calling now, Probably hoping to get me to relinquish my title of Hero Of Kalos. HAH! Old fool.

-Colins POV-

We managed to get to the Pokemon Center in about 5 minutes of walking, I chose walking becasue It gave me more time to spend with the girls. We were about to go inside when a girls voice called to us. "HEEEEEEYYY! WAAAIT!" She shouted. Jenna shot around like a Bullet train. She gasped and held her hands over her mouth. I turned and gasped when I saw that It was Serena. She hopped down from her Talonflame and ran over to us. "Hey! It's my wonderful Lopunny!" She said as she tried to wrap her arms around Jenna, Jenna backed up with every attempt. "W-what's wrong girl? Aren't you happy to see your old trainer?" she asked sadly.

Jenna looked at Serena and her eyes filled with sadness. "Y-you abandoned me! W-why have you come to me?" Jenna asked shakily.

"I-isn't it obvious?" Serena asked sadly. "To say I'm sorry, It was awful of me to do what I did to you please forgive me!" Serena said with tears running down her face as she got onto her knees.

"..." Jenna remained silent but she turned to me and it told me everything.

"I don't think I'll be giving up Jenna any time soon." I said as I stepped infront of Jenna.

"A-are you the one Sycamore said was taking care of my beautiful Lopunny?" she asked as she hugged me. I blushed when she pressed her well sized boobs against my chest in the hug. "Oh I can't thank you enough for taking such good care of her!" she exclaimed happily.

"U-uhmmm n-no problem, but I'm not giving her to you." I stated once more.

"Awwww but why?" She asked. Jenna was looking Serena up and down like she wasn't sure if that was really her or not.

"Because wether or not you've changed doesn't change the fact of what you did being wrong." I said seriously.

"Awww, well if you won't believe I've changed then how can I convince you that I have?" She asked with a bit of hope.

"Hmmm that IS a good question." I stated as I held my chin. "... Alright" I said after a long while. "You're gonna spend the entire day doing as Jenna pleases, no matter what." I said with a smile.

"Hmmmm alright seems fair." Serena said casually.

-Time skip to late at night. (Had no idea what to have happen.)-

After a long long day of Serena doing as Jenna had pleased, the girls had gone to their rooms and hit the hay for the night. I sat in the living room and flipped through a book I had packed and Serena sat close to me. I looked up from my book to see that she had a big grin on her face. "What?" I asked curiously. She crawled closer and place a hand on my leg. I jumped a small bit and blushed immensely and looked at her. "W-what're you doing?!" I whispered in shock.

"You're definetly a virgin, Hehehehe I'll enjoy this." She said as she crawled closer and puckered up slowly. I blushed immensely and leaned back as she leaned forward, I was right to do so because in a few seconds she got a Holo-clip, UNFORTUNATELY for HER, she had it on Auto-play.

"Hey, babe!" It was Caleb... "Have you gotten that bitch Lopunny yet and what about those other girls you mentioned, have you stolen them from that Jackass little brat? I found the perfect old guy to sell 'em to!" He laughed. "Just dying to get his wrinkly old fingers on that piece of works Lopunny and those other girls. The meet up area is in the second floor of the hotel, 3rd door down." he said as the clip ended. NOW I KILL A BITCH! I shoved her off and now she looked a bit afraid.

"W-wait! It's not what you think!" she said as she felt around the couch.

"YOU WERE GONNA TRICK ME AND SELL OF JENNA AND MY POKEMON TO SOME OLD MAN AS SEX SLAVES!" I shouted angrily as I drew out a single Doublade. It had on a real angry look on while I held it. "You are even worse than I thought." I said angrily, she reached into her bag and, without looking and by mistake, grabbed a Dusk stone and tossed it at me. I sliced at the stone and as soon as it made contact with the edge of the blade, it absorbed into Doublade and made it evolve. Doublade became a longer, wider, single blade with 2 arms on the hilt and a single angry eye as well as a shield. I held the shield with my left hand and held the handle of it as it completely changed. It now had become Aegislash and when Doublade evolved my sight became clearer, my strength grew and I felt so much lighter. My clothes even changed, Originally I was wearing a red shirt with a black splatter paint design on the bottom and some black Chinos. Now I was wearing a completely black t-shirt that had a white outline of an Aegislash on the center, over it was a red dress shirt with folded up sleeves, I also had on baggy black pants and new Black boots with spikes on the bottoms on, perfect for the slaughtering I was about to do. I smirked at Serena as she looked even more scared. I walked closer and she managed to put on a fake calm act.

"Go ahead, kill me! Caleb will only chase you more! He'll not stop if you lay even a finger on me! You and all of your bitch pokemon! You'll all die! " she said confidently.

"Alright, I can live with that. But Caleb couldn't lay a finger on us if he really even bothered trying. He'll NOT touch my pokemon." I raised Aegislash and then swung downwards, I stopped mear inches from her face and she had a truely terrified look on her face before she passed out. I laughed and walked over. I dragged her to the bathroom in the hotel and tore all of her clothes. I smirked when I found a Glory hole and tied her up so her mouth rested right over it and her ass rested on the other side of the stall. I grinned and was certainly glad I'd packed that long rope in my bags. I grinned as I tied her to the bottom of the toilet and left her there. I went into the 2 stalls on both sides of her and looked into the holes to be sure I'd positioned her right, I also wrote "24/7 Usage! Fuck me any time, I love it!" around the holes and left with everything she had, even her Mega-Bracelet. I put it in my bag and planned on selling the rest to those who really need it. When I got back to the hotel room I heard Jenna crying so I ran as fast as I could. I saw her crying on the couch and I ran up. "J-jenna! What-... what did you hear?" I asked sadly and concerned.

Jenna whimpered and cried as she wiped her eyes. She looked up at me and I could see in the reflection of her eyes that the other girls stood behind me with tears in their eyes. "W-we heard it all..." She said as she cried and the girls all walked over and cuddled her.

"H-how could we be such fools?" Blaziken asked as she wiped her eyes. "We're very sorry-" She began, that was enough for me.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted as they all stopped in shock. "That is enough! None of could've guessed she was a traitor... especially not me and the other girls, Jenna maybe but she fooled us all." I said as I looked away. "Now I don't care wether or not you're sorry, you've no reason to be sorry, I'M SORRY for not seeing through her act sooner...my judgement had becomne clouded by envy of Serena any longer and I'd've lost something precious to me." I said as the girls looked at me in tears with a surprised look on their faces. I walked over to them as they stood up. I got onto my knees and lowered my head. "Can you ever forgive me for being so foolish?" I asked as I began to tear up.

I suddenly felt a rush of fur and feathers wrap around me, I looked and saw that Blaziken, Jenna and Aya were all hugging me. "C-colin... we're not upset with you, w-we could never be upset with you." They all said sadly as they tightened the hug.

"W-what? Why?" I asked in surprise and they all looked up at me and placed kisses on my lips. My eyes grew wide and a blush came over me, a deep dark blush.

"Because we love you." They all said as they let go.

I remained silent and looked at them all. I had began to piece things together in my mind, like why I'd started noticing small things about them, like the fact they all had boobs and beautiful voices, their personalities also began to stick out, their kindness and strength, they were willing to love me even if there was a chance I didn't love them all back... it all seemed to feel amazing, I didn't know why for a minute then I felt that I knew why; I was in love with them all. I didn't care wether or not it'd seem freakish, I wanted to spend all of my life protecting and loving these girls, and that's what I vowed to do. I jumped up and kissed them all one-by-one. They blushed deeply and then looked at me. "I love you all too." Was the only thing I said, they all smiled brightly and tackled me. I fell back from the sudden weight shift and giggled as we layed there in a massive ball of cuddling pokemon. I giggled and they all had tears running down as they hugged me. "W-what's with the tears?" I asked.

"T-they're tears of joy you idiot." Blaziken said as she hit me gently. "We were worried that you didn't love us back!" She said as she wiped her eyes. Aya and Jenna nodded as they wiped their eyes as well and they all put on big smiles. I smiled and hugged them all.

"C-colin..." I heard Jenna say. I turned to her and she looked nervous. "U-uhmm... W-what did you do to S-serena?" She asked. I grinned evily and laughed a bit as I told them all what I had done.

"T-that's so evil... Well done!" Aya said with a smile.

I grinned and rubbed under my nose proudly. "Hehehe, It'll be a LONG while before we see her again, why'd you ask Jenna?" I asked curiously.

"Well... I found someone who was marked to be sold..." She said as a beautiful shiny Gardevoir stepped out from the hallway nervously.

"A-are you the one who... who saved me?" She asked in a very sweet and beautiful voice in the most timid way. I nodded and she slowly stepped over and placed her arms around me. "T-thank you..." She said as she held on tight. "C-can I stay with you all? I-i've nowhere to go... I was stolen as a newborn and watched my mother die infront of me at the hands of that cruel woman..." She said as she began to burst into tears.

I nodded and kissed her head. "Hey, come on now, please don't cry, I'll take you in if you really want me to... Do you have a name?" I asked gently.

"I-it's Leonna. At least that's what she told me to be called... as she taught me the ways of a sex slave." She said and we all gasped. "She was a truely cruel woman... even her friends were disgusted at what she'd become." she said.

"Wow... well, don't worry now, you're with us now, you'll be safe." I said and Leonna nodded. "Now, I think that's enough hectic craziness for today. Let's all head to bed." I walked to bed and sighed, I kicked off my boots and sat down at the end of the bed. It'd been a long and horrible day, I layed back and closed my eyes, and like that I was out. I woke up at about 5 A.M. and looked around me to see all of the girls cuddled up to me and eachother on the bed. I blushed and decided to get out slowly. I walked into the living room and turned on the T.V. It was on the news channel, I was about to change the channel when-

"And now onto the weather." "Thank you, and as you all know it's gonna be a clear sunny week for all of Kalos! In other news this week begins the one week a year that all pokemons Heat Cycles Syncronize! So all Male trainers keep an eye on their female pokemon and female trainers keep their eyes on their males. Anything can happen during this week and due to recent laws in which trainer and pokemon can LEGALLY mate, things will certainly get hectic." The news person said. I dropped the remote and my eyes grew wide.

"Uh-oh..." I said quietly since 2 things occured. 1: I had an all female team, and it was 4 against 1, so things were definetly not in my favor, and the 2nd thing that registered was that I am BOTH TRAINER and POKEMON, and I could already feel the sudden urges coming over me. I was starting to get worried but then I layed back and thought this through. I decided after about an hour of thought that It'd be best to stay out of the wild until this week was over, with the heat coming over they might lose control and get taken advantage of, It'd be best if they were stuck with me than some hit-'n-quit type pokemon that'd leave the second they found out they were pregnant. I also thought it'd be better for them to lose control around someone they loved and cared for. That made the decision.

I walked to the bedroom and the girls had all woken up and started to stretch, suddenly the urges made me notice their nether regions and their ample boobage. I felt blood run down from my nose at the sight. I wiped it up as fast as I could and waved at the girls. "Mmmmm~oooorining~" They all said happily as they stretched out.

"Cooolin~" Aya said with her eyes closed. "C'mere~" She said cutely. I couldn't resist coming over to such a cute request. I walked over and I was pulled in and my head was now squished between Ayas well sized boobs. "I looove you~ You know that right?~" she asked, I could tell from her voice that she was in heat, she had a slightly seductive tone as she smothered me with her boobs. I felt talons grab my sides and pull me into a red feathery set of breasts. I was blushing deeply when I looked up and saw Blaziken with a blush on her face paired with a smile. I blushed deeply.

"I love you very much C-colin~" She said as she set me down in her lap. I felt the lowest hand slide down my stomach to my legs. "I REALLY love you~" she said happily. I felt a Pair of soft and fluffy hands grab my leg and drag me off.

I was once again place between a pair of furry and rather large breasts. I looked up and saw I had my face Between Jennasas she held me in her lap with on hand on the back of my head and the other was reaching between my legs. I blushed deeply and looked up at her. "C-colin, I dunno what's happening but I reaallly want to do this" Jenna said innocently, It was adorable while sexy.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground and flewn towards who I assumed to be Leonna. I was stopped when Blaziken grabbed my left arm, Aya my right, Jenna my left leg, and Leonna grabbed my right leg. It was a four way tug-of-war. Unfortunately this didn't bode well for me since all at once my clothes were pulled off, I thought at least my belt around my pants would hold them on. Not only was I wrong, It was a double wrong since it was tight enough to pull down my BOXERS with my pants. I hit the floor and sat up fast holding the back of my head.

"Ow ow ow ow!" I said quietly. I realized I was naked and looked at the girls. They all had their gazes locked upon my "Bone-r Club" (LOL). I blushed immensely and they all stepped forward and looked right at it. I couldn't bring myself to cover it up, and their gazes seemed to make it harder.

"W-whoa... He's... Biig." Leonna said as she got onto her hands and knees. I thought it was the heat talking for sure.

"Whoa Colin..." Aya and Jenna said as they also got onto their hands and knees. Blaziken got closer than anyone else and put her hand around the shaft. It was a really HOT hand, Literally, and it made me gasp as she touched it.

"W-wow... It's thick and really warm." Blaziken stated as she observed my reactions by rubbing up and down the shaft. I moaned and looked away. After a while I could feel hands on my balls and on the rest of my shaft, all of which were rubbing relentlessly. I felt a river of pre-cum leak out and they all stopped. They all swipped a finger on the streak running down the tip and length and "Mmmmm" ed in sync. I felt them all suddenly lick the tip and I threw my head back, holding in a moan. They all kept licking different areas and soon it was to much. I began to cum like a fountain. they all gasped as they got a face full of it and it got into their fur. "W-whoa..." Blaziken said as she licked a bit off of her lips. "It's sooo good~" She moaned as she wiped her face clean and then licked her hands clean. I blushed a deep dark red when the other girls did the same. I tried to go and grab my pants but the girls pinned me down, with their exceptional strengths combined I was pinned down there and wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"C-colin" Leonna said as she stood over my head. She moved her long dress a it and showed that she had a dripping wet nether region. She got onto her knees and now it was pressed against my mouth. "P-please... I beg of you, I need this badly." I could tell it was the heat talking. She shivered and sounded in dire need. I began to lick when I felt 3 sets of nipples pressed against my tip. I tried to look at what was happening but I couldn't due to the fact that Leonna was practically sitting on my face. I moaned loudly as I felt the girls rubbing their breasts against my length as they moved up and down. It wasn't long before Leonna reached her climax and squirted her juices all over my face. I was a surprise and I got a mouthful of juices. I blushed when the juices tasted delicious and made me even hornier. I sat up when Leonna fell over beside me and laid their panting. I gasped when I felt myself cum all over the girls. I blushed when they began licking each other clean to get as much cum as possible.

I watched as Jenna pinned the other girls down softly as she licked them clean and secretly positioned herself so her pussy pressed down on my tip. She then sat up and in doing so slipped my tip inside. She squealed in pain and whimpered as blood ran down. I tried to stop her but she insisted on doing this. I watched as she slid down my entire length, now I was certain that my balls were red with blood. "Ah-ahhhhhnn!" she whimpered softly. "I-it hurt so much b-but n-now I gave m-my love up to C-colin~ The one I can truely l-loooove." She said as she shivered and leaned back with her back pressed against my chest in tears. I held her gently as the girls kept watching.

"J-jenna, you didn't need to do that." I said concerned and worried sick about her. "If it hurts you shouldn't've done it." I said as I kissed her cheek. "I-it's a sweet gesture but don't do anything that hurts you." I said as I hugged her, I felt her walls losen up around my length.

"O-okay" She said as she began to move slowly and kiss me. I saw the other girls begining to finger themselves. I smiled and moaned as she moved up and down slowly. "A-ahhhh~ O-ooooh~ It feels so wierd y-yet sooo good~" Jenna said with a smile as she rode faster. I moaned and leaned my head back and gripped the carpet on the floor.

"J-jenna~" I moaned out as she leaned forward and pressed her hands on the ground and raised her ass into the air and began going up and down on my length faster, I moaned loudly and gasped when I felt her tighten up around me. "I-i'm c-cumming!" I exclaimed as she slammed herself down a final time and arched her back downwards as her head raised into the air and her entire body shivered intensely as I began to fill her up with cum.

"A-ahhhhhnnn!" She moaned out as she gripped the floor and sat there as I filled her. "I-it's s-so h-hot!" she moaned out before falling to the floor, laying there passed out. I blushed when I pulled out and a bit of cum came out with me. I panted and felt a little tired but my cock was still hard and ready to go for more.

I blushed when Blaziken pushed me to laying down on the floor as she set her feet on both sides of me before getting on her knees to where her pussy was over my tip, I could already feel the heat eminating from the entrance. When she lowered herself onto my cock I gasped when simply pressing my tip on her folds felt like my cock was being licked by the flames of a bon fire. I gasped even louder and moaned incredibly louder when she shoved my entire length in and now my length was inside of a volcano. It took every once of strength I had to keep from cumming while she sat still as blood trickled down my balls, and even more when she began moving. She place the palm of her talons on my chest as she moved her body up and down my shaft as we both moaned out in pleasure. "O-ohhhh~ C-colin~ It's so thick inside of me~" She moaned out in pure bliss. "I-i feel something c-coming out~" she whisperd as she sped up.

"I-i feel it t-to~" I moaned out to her. "Y-you'll love this next part." I said with a smile as she slammed herself down and came on my cock, I gasped and moaned as I began to fill her up, she shivered and gasped loudly.

"O-ohhhh f-fuck! It's soooo hot!" She groaned and then fell back on the floor, my cock made a loud 'POP' as It slipped out. I moand loudly as I flung the mixed cum of Blaziken, Jenna and Me onto my chest.

Aya pulled me over onto the bed and licked my chest clean and then licked my cock clean. "I-i just can't help myself, it tastes so good~" She smiled and said seductively. She got on all fours infront of me and waved her ass a bit. "I-i'm ready for my t-turn Colin." she said nervously. I got on my knees and crawled over as my tip rubbed on her entrance. She yelped a tiny bit and jumped a bit from surprise, she slowly relaxed and I slipped my tip inside. She yelped again and whimpered as I kept my tip there. I slipped it deeper and blood suddenly began trickling down. I managed to get my full length inside and stayed where I was. I managed to lean down and kiss Aya as she cried a small it from the pain. It made her calm down and the pain seemed to have stopped because tears stopped running down and I began thrusting. She moaned and as I thrusted the bed rocked a small bit. I got faster when Aya moaned out for it. As I got faster I could see her breasts swinging, I grabbed them and rubbed them lovingly as I thrusted, when I did she gasped and moaned out for me to keep going. "C-colin! T-that's soooo good~ keep going!" She moaned out. "I-i can feel it~ I-i can feel myself getting closer and closer with each of your thrusts~ I-i'm gonna cum soon!" She squealed happily.

"M-me too Aya~" I moaned happily as I thrusted as deep as I could and we both arched out backs as I began pumping her full of cum and she came hard on my cock. I moaned and pulled out with a loud 'POP' and Aya collapsed and fell asleep. I found myself panting and my cock dripping cum from both me and aya.

I sat on the edge of the bed when Leonna got my tip inside of her pussy when she pounced into my lap. I was shocked at how fast it'd happened. Before I knew it I found myself fucking Leonna against a wall and she seemed to love it. I moaned out at the tightness of her pussy. "M-mhnnn f-fuck yes~ K-keep going Colin~" she moaned out in a very sexy voice. I moaned and nodded as I thrusted harder and faster, making a slapping sound each time I thrusted. I moand out loudly and happily as we went at it for a long while and after a long while I pumped her full of cum when she came hard on my cock. She fell to the ground as I did. That was All I could take, and as soon as I hit the floor I was out like a light. I knew for certain that this one week would be the craziest and one of the best weeks of my entire life, I was surrounded by girls I loved and cared deeply about and they all felt the same about me, they would happily give themselves to me. Not that I'd ever ask that of them, All I ask for is their love. I was certainly one of the happiest men alive at this very moment when I felt something I'd not felt in a really long time. REAL, TRUE, love. I layed there and slept peacefully. 


End file.
